The present invention relates to razors and relates in particular to disposable razors of all-plastic construction.
The language "all-plastic" is intended to denote all elements of the razor save the metallic blade or blades.
The language "blade" or "blade edge" is intended to include one or more single cutting edge blades.
The transition from conventional shaving appliances to the so-called disposable razors is occurring at an accelerated pace. Emphasis is upon structures that accommodate high-speed, low-cost manufacturing processes that do not sacrifice quality and performance in the end product.
One of the desirable features of all razors is convenience in ridding the razor of shaving debris accumulated during the course of shaving. That is, it is desirable to provide a razor structure that is readily purged of shaving debris by exposure to a stream of domestic water.
A prior art razor which exhibits structure facilitating purging of shaving debris is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,648 issued Apr. 12, 1977, to Chen et al. and assigned on the face of the patent to Warner-Lambert Company.
The razor of this disclosure, frequently referred to as a "spacerless razor", shows structure supporting and retaining blades upon posts instead of the usual and customary flat shim-like spacer member.
In the '648 reference, the blade 14 rests upon blade support 62 and is held spaced from the upper blade 16 by posts 7, 8 and 9, extending from a solid cap and projecting downwardly through perforations in the upper blade.
Correspondingly, posts 3, 4, 5 and 6 project upwardly from the blade support 62 and through mating perforations in the lower blade 14.
The posts 3, 4, 5 and 6 bear against upper blade 16 insuring support and the maintenance of blade spacing.
This post structure (in lieu of a flat, sheet-like spacer) provides voids defining a path for washing away shaving debris developing between blades, particularly at the blade cutting edges.